12 pm
by sususuny
Summary: (one shot) El día anterior temprano en la mañana habían concertado la cita, ambos estaban de acuerdo con el lugar y el horario. Parecía que todo era absolutamente consensual pero había algo que a ella le preocupaba.
El día anterior temprano en la mañana habían concertado la cita, ambos estaban de acuerdo con el lugar y el horario. Parecía que todo era absolutamente consensual pero había algo que a ella le preocupaba.

La madrugada anterior habían estado en la Cámara de Gravedad, luego de que Vegeta reaccionara después de estar aproximadamente 4 horas inconsciente y sangrando en el suelo del recinto.

En ese momento aún no habían establecido de ningún tipo de condiciones respecto a lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos, a veces físicamente juntos o tan solo en la misma habitación. También habían tenido relaciones una vez, lo que tal vez hizo que el Saiyajin pensara que la tenía a su disposición para tener sexo en el momento en que él lo deseara. Pero había sido una noche pésima para Bulma y no estaba ni física ni anímicamente dispuesta.

Flash Back

\- No Vegeta, no quiero, no me siento capaz de...- Bulma baja la vista, está cansada y un poco deprimida.

\- Bien - gruñó él en respuesta, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la cámara de gravedad

\- No te enojes, no puedo hacerlo en este momento, estoy demasiado triste y cansada como para tener sexo contigo -

\- Sexo - el repite

\- Si, palabra humana, eso que hacemos cuando estamos solos y nos llevamos bien. Como tu no me amas, así es como le diremos; sexo - respira hondo - Pero tiene que hacerse cuando los dos queramos o podamos ¿Esta bien?

\- Hmm - él asiente con su cabeza - Entonces yo también puedo decir que no -

\- Exacto - ella responde con una débil sonrisa - recuerdas lo que dije, que es bueno tanto para ti como para mi, eso es importante.

\- Lo que me importa es que esto es solo temporal. Tu rechazo - él la mira a los ojos, buscando signos de falsedad en el rostro de ella.

\- Si, si quieres podemos poner una hora para la próxima vez que nos veamos, que tal mañana a la noche, pues esta noche solo tendré - mira su reloj de pulsera - 2 horas de sueño, una antes de encontrarte y una ahora, así que tampoco estaré en condiciones.

\- Si, a las 12 mañana -

Fin del Flashback

No había sido una mentira, él no la amaba, pero aun no estaba segura si acaso eso era exactamente lo que sentía ella. Aún así la idea de espantarlo de su lado y nunca más sentirlo cerca le era mil veces peor. Por ahora dejaría que los sentidos amortiguaran todos esos sentimientos que querían hacer su cabeza estallar.

Una hora antes de lo acordado había decidido poner el lugar en orden, se había bañado y puesto un pequeño pijama, casi entero de encaje, un poco incómodo en verdad, podría ser más suave, pero no planeaba llevarlo puesto por mucho rato. A las 11:45 comenzó a buscar algunas velas para crear el ambiente, pero en ese momento fue cuando las dudas parecieron despertar en su estómago; ¿Que y si no viene? ¿Sabe leer la hora? Creo que ni siquiera lleva reloj ¿Le interesará venir? ¿Le importo algo acaso? Tan paralizantes fueron sus dudas que las velas fueron olvidadas y su cabeza se llenó de temores.

En el otro extremo del edificio el Sayayín estaba terminando su entrenamiento diario, su piel estaba marcada por incontables peleas, tanto contra fieros enemigos, como contra sí mismo en su afán de hacerse más fuerte, también lo cubría una fina capa de sudor causado por el entrenamiento al que se había sometido.

Se sentía satisfecho con el avance del día y ya era hora, la mujer le dijo que a media noche lo estaría esperando y la verdad era que le agradaba esa idea. Ella deteniendo su rutina solo para él, era casi como gobernar, casi, pero la verdad todo lo contrario. Ella había impuesto la hora, ella había comenzado con los encuentros, ella le había dicho que era para ambos, que a ella le tenía que gustar también. Consideró esto un momento mirando su propio cuerpo cubierto en suciedad y sudor, a ella le desagrada cuando andaba sucio, así que se daría una ducha antes de ir a verla.

Bulma rodaba y se retorcía sobre su cama, nada le aseguraba que esta noche fuera un éxito, estaba demasiado ansiosa y eso podría ser contraproducente. Tenía que relajarse.

\- ¡Si! - Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja - Tomaré las cosas como vengan y si no se enamora de mi es porque es un idiota -

Abrazó sus piernas y se concentró en la pequeña luz verde que emanaba su reloj despertador sobre su mesita de noche. Cada pequeña pulsación que daban los puntos entre las horas y los minutos eran eternos, se apagaban y todo lo que podía salir mal pasaba en su cabeza; que le hiciera daño sin querer, que le hiciera daño con querer, que se diera cuenta que no quería estar con ella, que simplemente no apareciera. Los dos puntos aparecían, él la besaba, él la levantaba con esos fuertes brazos y la miraba a los ojos, él le decía que la amaba y vivían felices para siempre... La luz se apagaba nuevamente. Cada segundo era una eternidad.

Limpio el saiyajin se dirigió a su destino, había usado el baño más cercano a la cámara de gravedad. Habían tantos en la casa y todos tenían un poco de ropa de cada habitante en ella, en caso de cualquier inconveniente. Caminó por los pasillos y cuando vio la hora notó que eran las 12:05, giró a la izquierda en la intersección y llegó a su destino, ella estaba en la habitación, él sentía su ki desde afuera, así que simplemente entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un instante en la obscuridad de la habitación, la confianza de él contrastaba fuertemente con el nerviosismo de ella.

\- Mujer - Dijo en un tono poco amistoso.

Ella solo se puso de pie y se le acercó, no levantó la cabeza, hasta que estuvo a su lado y simplemente se colgó de su cuello, eran casi del mismo tamaño, pero la diferencia en volumen era abismal. Él habló primero.

\- Dijiste que a las 12 hoy, y aquí estoy -

\- Si, creí que no vendrías, es que...

Pero él la cortó en pleno - Por su puesto que estaría aquí, yo lo dije y no voy a faltar a mi palabra -

\- ¿Tu quieres estar aquí Vegeta, con migo? - A pesar de haber prometido placer sin compromiso ella necesitaba aunque sea algo que le reafirmara que él de algún modo la quería.

\- Estoy aquí mujer, acaso eso no es suficiente para ti -

\- No digo eso - Ella aseguró - Quiero decir que; si otra mujer te ofreciera lo mismo que yo ¿Irías a su encuentro?

\- No creo que otra mujer me ofrecería lo mismo que tu, además no tengo interés en establecer relaciones más allá de las que involuntariamente ya he concebido - Por alguna razón eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor aunque le recordaba que todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos era por su propia voluntad más que la de él.

\- Gracias Vegeta - Dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercaba para besarle profundamente.

El la rodeo con sus brazos y posó una de sus manos en su cintura mientras la otra viajaba hasta el final de su espalda, bajando lentamente hasta sentir su trasero, Bulma emitió un sonido de placer cuando él hizo esto, por lo que puso ambas manos allí y suavemente apretó para ver qué pasaba, ella hizo un sonido agudo y en sus labios se formó un a sonrisa. Aún no posaba sus manos en toda la mujer, aún no saboreaba toda su piel, aún no conocía el límite de fuerza al que tenía que recurrir para no romperla, pero esta noche lo aprendería.

Decidido a conseguir todo lo que ella podía ofrecer, bajó más sus manos y tomándola por los muslos la levantó del piso.

\- ¿En la cama? - Preguntó con su áspera voz, ella solo asintió y se dejó llevar por el hecho que sus fantasías previas se estaban volviendo realidad.

La mujer fue dejada gentilmente sobre la cama mirando hacia arriba, él frente a ella mantenía una distancia tímida de su cuerpo.

Cuanto daría Bulma por que el rompiera sus ropas y la tomara en ese instante, todos sus ansiedades previas se habían transformado en deseo. Pero el hombre parecía menos deseoso que ella, la actitud de Vegeta en ese momento era más bien de curiosidad, con sus manos tomaba la tela del pijama, delicada y transparente, con sus dedos la apretaba hasta que la tela cedía.

No sabía ella lo que planeaba el hombre en ese momento. Pues él quería hacer con ella lo mismo que estaba haciendo con la tela, ver cuanto era necesario para romper o en el caso de ella; para que se quejara del dolor. Luego de hacer varios agujeros en el pijama de encaje de Bulma y en otros puntos solo arruinar la tela, él se sentó y la atrajo hacia sí.

\- Humana- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos - Hemos hecho esto una vez, pero tu lo has hecho todo, como Príncipe de los Saiyajins no me puedo permitir que esto siga así - Tomó un respiro y continuó - Así que necesito no romperte durante el proceso - al oír esto ella tragó saliva ruidosamente - entonces si te molesta tienes que hacérmelo notar - Tomo su mano y con su pulgar y dedo medio e incrementó la presión lentamente, la piel de ella se hundía pero se sentía elástica, esto no produjo quejas, pero cuando sintió un poco de musculatura interna ella aspiró fuertemente y dijo:

\- Suficiente -

\- Muy bien, dime ¿Sientes igual en todas las partes de tu cuerpo? -

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no tanto ante la pregunta, si no que, con la respuesta que tendría que dar. Pero lo más importante es que con eso encendía luz sobre uno de sus oscuros pensamientos previos, él no le haría daño y mejor aún; él no quería hacerle daño.

-No - Respondió ella - Hay partes menos sensibles, como las plantas de los pies, pero... el rostro, los pechos y entre las piernas, no solo el sexo, si no también la parte interna de los muslos son muy delicados.

\- Con esa información me basta - Él en ese momento intentaba procesar toda la información que había recibido en ese momento. Ella por otro lado estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda con su mirada que la recorría sin consideración alguna.

Entonces el hombre salió de su estado de contemplación y estiró su mano derecha hacia el rostro de Bulma. Ella solo lo miró expectante a ver lo que acontecía, él quería tener el control ahora y ella lo dejaría experimentar. Apoyó su tosco pulgar sobre la suave piel de los labios de la mujer y disfrutó por un instante de la suavidad de estos.

\- Tus manos son ásperas -

\- Hmm, ¿qué creías?- respondió él manteniendo el pulgar en su lugar viendo como sus labios se movían bajo sus dedos.

\- Solo que creí que los guantes protegían tus manos -

\- Lo hacen, pero no hacen milagros - Era un respuesta osca, pero era una respuesta y ella pensaba considerar cada conversación con él un éxito.

Las manos del guerrero entonces se encaminaron al su siguiente blanco, quitó las tiras de la camisola de los hombros de ella, descubriendo sus pechos, la verdad si es que alguna otra criatura en el universo tenía tales atributos el no podría recordarlo en ese momento.

Tomó cada uno de los montes de la mujer en sus manos con toda la delicadeza que pudo y observó, ella por su lado no pudo evitar temblar al contacto. Entonces él apretó un poco la piel suave, casi tan suave como sus labios y notó que cada vez que pasaba a rozar sus pezones ella parecía retorcerse un poco más, así que tomó uno de ellos entre su pulgar un su dedo índice y apretó suavemente, Bulma dejó salir una bocanada de aire que no había notado estaba conteniendo. Le gustaba cómo reaccionaba la mujer cuando la tocaba, los pequeños ruidos que estaba haciendo, cómo se movía a pesar de intentar mantenerse quieta, de más de una manera Bulma le era de su agrado.

Por más que viera esta ocasión como una experiencia de aprendizaje, el olor de la mujer y como ella ya estaba lista para recibirlo lo estaba llevando al límite de su tolerancia. Pero quería aprender ciertas cosas y hacer otras, así que decidió esforzarse por mantener el autocontrol. Pero un poco de indulgencia en el camino no le hace mal a nadie, con esto en mente con sus manos levantó el peso de los pechos de la mujer y bajo a saborearlos con su boca, lo que salió de la boca de Bulma no fue un pequeño ruido, fue su nombre.

Él se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos con asombro, la humana no supo qué hacer ante su expresión, estaba asombrado por algo y ella no sabía qué pensar, así que decidió hacer lo único que en ese momento pasaba en su cabeza. Se abalanzó hacia él y lo besó, nunca él había reaccionado con tal fiereza a sus besos. La volvió a poner en la cama debajo de su cuerpo mientras ella acariciaba su cabello.

Comenzó a notar que los besos del saiyajin pasaron de sus labios a su cuello, pasando por sus pechos a su estómago, se sorprendió cuando él separó sus piernas, exponiendo su sexo a su escrutinio. Bulma no era capaz de mirarle, él por otro lado se acercó a su centro y aspiró el olor que emanaba de allí, ese era el centro de su excitación, recordó que tenía que tener cuidado pero quería tocarla allí. Noto que al soltar una de sus piernas ella tendía a juntarlas de nuevo, así que tomó la decisión de probarla con la boca.

Al sentir la lengua del Sayan contra su intimidad, Bulma se retorció de placer.

. Ay! ahí, sí, si , no, no, muy abajo, eso, eso, ahí! - En otro momento tal vez la mandaría al demonio si ella le daba instrucciones, pero ahora él quería escucharla gemir su nombre y para eso tenía que conseguir que le dejara de dar órdenes.

Al rato las palabras que salían de la boca de la mujer se empezaron a hacer incoherentes y era más complicado hacer que se dejara de retorcer, entonces él afirmó sus caderas, mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su grueso cuello. En esta mejorada posición él atacó, devorando sus dobleces femeninos, perdido en el sabor y la textura, a todo esto sumado al hecho de que ella en ese momento comenzó a gemir su nombre, cada vez que ella lo decía él hundía un poco más su rostro en su carne. Hasta que un grito final le dijo que ella ya había llegado al éxtasis. Aun así él siguió succionando sus labios inferiores hinchados de placer, parte de él le decía que era suficiente, pero también parte de él estaba perdido en el acto.

Su vida como realeza había sido corta, pero aún podía por la devoción con la que los súbditos de su padre se referían a él. Y aquí en este planeta, está humana le recordaba eso, lo hacía sentir superior de otras maneras que no solo eran el reflejo de su fuerza física, eran una mezcla entre necesidad y adoración. Cosa que casi había olvidado después de tantos años de sometimiento y esclavitud, pero que en este momento necesitaba tanto como respirar.

\- Vegeta suficiente, ya para por favor - entonces y solo entonces Vegeta se detuvo, parecía agotada, derrotada, hermosa.

Subió nuevamente por su cuerpo con sus labios, decidiendo probar la resistencia de su piel con sus dientes, le mordió en la cadera, muy despacio hasta que comenzó a quejarse y ahí paró, luego la mordió en el cuello, pero se detuvo antes que se quejara, con esa idea en mente comenzó a morder y lamer la piel de su hombro, su brazo y su muñeca.

Por su lado ella quería devolver el placer recibido, así que con su mano libre tomó el miembro erecto del guerrero y comenzó lentamente a masajeandolo, de arriba a abajo, presionando a lo largo de su extensión, mientras besaba su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo la piel del Saiyajin, sintiendo como su sexo sufría ligeros espasmos y liberaba pequeñas cantidades de líquido, que ella tomaba para lubricar el contacto. Cuando el placer se comenzó a volver incontrolable él liberó la mano de la mujer que aún tenía aprisionada. Ella no tardó en poner ambas manos en labor, atenta a las reacciones que cada presión y aceleración causaban en el príncipe.

En un momento de lucidez el Saiyajin salió del fantástico ensueño en que lo tenían las manos de la mujer. Este era el momento en que él tenía que tener el control de la situación, era su oportunidad de aprender, de probar, de ver. Esto último le dio una idea y con sus mano detuvo las de Bulma. Este gesto asustó a la mujer, no porque él le hubiera hecho daño, si no por la expresión de concentración que ahora llevaba en el rostro, como si ella fuera un objeto de estudio y el estuviera a punto de desarmarla.

Entonces ella sintió como él la tomaba por las muñecas y la ponía en pie.

\- Prende las luces mujer - le ordenó el

\- Pe... pero - dijo ella mientras intentaba cubrir sus pechos desnudos

\- Argg- le interrumpió el guerrero - caminar semidesnuda por la casa y desnuda te metes al agua en el pozo del patio, no me digas ¿Sientes pudor? - Una ronca carcajada sacó a Bulma de su espanto, él tenía razón. Si andaba por la casa casi desnuda, pero también en ese momento sentía pudor. A pesar de eso se acercó a su mesa de noche y prendió la luz de su lámpara de lectura, no era una gran cantidad de luz, pero tendría que bastar.

Con un gruñido de insatisfacción Vegeta decidió prender la luz que quedaba en la otra mesa de junto a la cama el mismo - Mmm con eso bastará, tal vez en otra ocasión te busque de día -

Esta declaración hizo que Bulma se sonrojara más profusamente de lo que ya estaba.

Con suficiente iluminación ahora el príncipe de los Sayajines se acercó a la mujer y nuevamente comenzó a besar su cuerpo, Bulma por su parte estaba un poco aturdida al ver la actitud en la que Vegeta la tocaba y miraba, de a ratos la besaba, pero después de cada acción parecía tomar tiempo para observar el efecto que esta tenía, como cuando pasó la lengua por sus pechos y se quedó mirando su piel humedecida y luego la secó con su pulgar, ella no pudo contener un gemido, así que él repitió su acción previa, exactamente como la había hecho.

La estaba estudiando, pero el deseo lo estaba dominando nuevamente y para decir la verdad a esta altura estaba dispuesto a dejar ganar a las ganas.

Se recostaron nuevamente, esta vez a la luz de las lámparas que dejaban todo en evidencia, entonces él puso su mano entre los pechos de ella y la sostuvo, manteniendola fija de espaldas en la cama y posicionándose entre sus piernas. En esta posición él decidió usar la última gota de auto-control que le quedaba en ese momento y lenta y delicadamente la penetró.

Una y otra vez miraba como su sexo se perdía en el de ella, estaba fascinado ¿cómo es que esta raza de débiles a miles de años luz de su hogar era tan compatible con su propia raza?

Bulma ya estaba tan cerca del clímax que no era capaz de controlar sus piernas, las que intentaba mantener envueltas alrededor de las caderas de su amante, se sentía perdida en éxtasis. Entonces él se acercó a su rostro y dijo:

\- Di mi nombre mujer, me gusta oírlo salir de tus labios cuando pierdes el control -

\- mmm tu no dices... mi nombre - Respondió ella, en otro momento habría podido agregar más a la conversación, pero decir eso ya le fue difícil, pues él la embestía con una pasión que bordeaba a la violencia.

El por otro lado estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones y la necesidad de oírla llamarlo por su nombre que sin pensarlo bien dijo - Bulma, dijo - la frase salió en un ronco gruñido.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos y lo besó en los labios y así hablando directo dentro de la boca del hombre ella empezó a gemir su nombre.

\- Ve.. Vegeta, Vegeta - era demasiado para él, su rostro y su voz y el placer. Entonces puso su mano en la frente de la mujer haciéndola levantar la cabeza mientras él se hundía en la juntura de su cuello y su rostro. Ella literalmente gritó su nombre en el momento en que alcanzaban el orgasmo, juntos sus cuerpos re remecieron en el placer. En los momentos posteriores, mientras sus cuerpos permanecían juntos ella siguió susurrando por un instante el nombre del guerrero. Si él quería escucharla decir su nombre ella lo haría, era un bajo precio a cambio de lo que acababa de recibir.

Ella lo tomó en sus brazos, mientras él aún estaba sobre su cuerpo y acarició su espalda y cuello con todo el afecto que sentía en ese momento. Lo amaba, lo quería para sí misma y para siempre, adoraba sus pleitos y discusiones, como él hablaba con ella, pues sabía que él no hacía eso con nadie más en el universo. Amaba a ese hombre hace un tiempo ya, pero él no podía saberlo aún, tal vez nunca lo sabrá. Tal vez mañana mismo tomé una de las naves para nunca regresar, tal vez viva por siempre con ella. Pero pasara lo que pasará, aquí y ahora, ella estaba envuelta entre sus brazos y aunque él nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante él mismo, Bulma sabía que de algún modo u otro, ella se estaba metiendo debajo de su piel.

* * *

Había prometido esto hace taaanto! pero la vida pasó D:! pero ahora estoy un poco más organizada y logré terminarlo yay!

aun así cualquier error o incoherencia diganmelo, que siempre quedo con la sensación de que se me pasó algo

3


End file.
